


Tk Strand, paramedic?

by Cateyesinlove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paramedic TK Strand, carlos coda for 2x06, carlos reyes deserves the world and so much more screen time, grace and carlos are bestfriends, honestly i am just pissed carlos wasnt there at all, just a bit of Angst, kinda Tk center, mya is back, mya is hispanic because i say so, no beta read we die like tim, why is the police literally never called to this things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/pseuds/Cateyesinlove
Summary: This is basically just me adding Carlos, Grace, and Judd to the episode because fuck the writers.Also I'm so done with Owen, Im giving Tk the spotlight he deserves.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Tommy Vega, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), carlos & mya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Tk Strand, paramedic?

**Author's Note:**

> Love my boy Carlos he really needs more screen time, it has to be so frustrating for Rafa to be getting second to nothing out of these episodes. 
> 
> Also, how dare they not continue with the grace storyline. my hetero OTP needs a happy ending.

The 126 arrived at the scene with the EMTs and the police patrols behind them. The team quickly left the car and gathered with the rest of the first responders to see how they would handle the situation. Tk looked around for Carlos when he saw him talking with the owner of the house, Mya next to him, a couple of other officers clearing the scene along with making sure it was closed, some others were next to their patrons talking about the bomb squad. He turned around and tried to keep up with the rest of the crew, calls with Carlos were some of the worst and best because yes; he got to see his boyfriend but also it was very distracting to have his gorgeous boyfriend act all tough and professional near him. 

“Tommy!” Owen called as the crew approached her. “What we have here” 

“Major artery bleeding.” she said as she looked through a pair of binoculars, “ Kid doesn’t have long before he bleeds out, Cap” 

“Let’s wait for the officers and see what they say!” Owen said to the crew of EMTs and firefighters, “Let’s get things ready!” he exclaimed 

Carlos and Mya made their way back to the rest of the first responders after questioning the guy, Mya couldn’t contain her laughter after her sight landed in TK“ OH! Now don’t look ahead but there are a pair of gorgeous green eyes who are checking you out like you were a bottle of water in the middle of the fucking desert” Mya laughed making Carlos bit his lip trying not to burst into laughter and avoiding TK’s gaze.

“Would you stop?” he said embarrassed, “there is a child in danger and explosives everywhere” 

“ I mean it’s not like it’s any different than any other day with you two sick love birds.” she rolls her eyes and just smiles as they approach the 126 crew.

“What we have here Officer Reyes” Owen asked while everyone got the equipment ready for the rescue 

“The man says he keeps the minefield full all year round ” Carlos answered seriously and all traces of the previous conversation with Mya vanished. “ He said he uses it to keep coyotes and Foxes from crossing to his property,” he said. “ he is going to spend some time serving since it’s highly illegal, especially because there were no signs that there were explosives in the ground.” 

“Could he point out where the explosives are?” Tommy asked. “ that kid doesn't have long.”

“We tried but he keeps claiming it's been almost a year since the last time he loaded the explosives and does not remember where he put them” Mya explained. “ one false move and you know” she added awkwardly 

“We will have to make a rescue by land,” Owen said with a frown. “ The kid won’t hold until the air rescue crew arrives.” 

“Any volunteers?” Owen asked the rest of the EMTs, none of them moved.

“ I will go,” TK said, raising his hand causing all the eyes to look at him. “ I have all my EMT papers and training to update” he shrugs, “something that I had the time to do while in recovery.”

Carlos thought he would have a heart attack. Of course TK would throw himself in something like this, he sighed and dragged his hand down his face. 

“He will be fine Carlos,” mya whispers discreetly. 

“Have you missed the part where my boyfriend is going in to a minefield?!” he answered 

“He can't be worse at this than driving” Judd commented while standing next to Carlos as they saw how Owen and TK approached the minefield with Tommy standing near them with a radio in hand. Carlos wanted to defend Tk but Judd wasn't wrong, the one and only time Carlos had let TK drive his car were more than enough to realize TK wasn't meant to be behind any wheel. 

“I can’t believe the new guy didn’t go,” Marjan said annoyed-looking worried to TK and Owen. 

“ You can't blame the guy Mar'' Mateo chipped in. “ I wouldn't love to be in that situation.`` 

“Yeah but can you imagine if TK didn't have his medical training?” asked Paul, “ being a first responder isn't easy and as much as we fear, we need to be prepared for anything.” 

As Tk and Owen got closer to the kids without activating any of the bombs Carlos’s nerves raised, he knew they had been lucky this far but at one point anything could happen. 

He looked at Judd who had his gaze between checking his phone and looking at Owen and TK. Oh, he was sure it had to do with grace. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, Grace had told Carlos some of what had gone down with Judd and her father. He wasn't sure which side of the argument he was on, he could clearly see why both sides had reacted the way they did but for Grace’s sake, he had implied he was on her side. “ Is… Is it grace?” he asked. 

Judd let out an exhausted sigh, “Yeah she….. How do you know?” he asked, confused. 

Carlos smiled, “ Our men are a pair of reckless firefighters alliance” he answered. 

Judd let out a small chuckle “I’m glad she talks to someone about this” he said relieved 

The conversation was interrupted when they heard the explosion and without thinking, he ran before anyone else could react, to the edge of the minefield. 

“TK!!” he screamed and while he knew it was irrational to try to cross to the minefield he was willing to cross if he had no response. 

Mya and some other of the officers reach him and try to make sure no one from the 126 crossed . 

“WE ARE OKAY!” he yelled back while coughing. Carlos was sure that somehow his soul came back to his body. 

He was going kill TK the moment he came back safe. 

After what felt like days Owen and TK were able to bring the boys back and put them in ambulances so they could reach the hospital, some of the policemen had left with the suspect as the bomb squad had arrived and taken over the case. 

He was standing next to TK who was sitting near an ambulance as Owen was being checked out by Tommy. 

“You are gonna kill me TK,” he said while looking at him with a frown. 

“Sorry babe?” he asked with a small smile on his lip not meaning the apology at all. 

“Dang Strand you are gonna leave me without a partner if you keep doing shit like this,” Mya said laughing patting Carlos in the back, getting a laugh out of TK. 

Carlos rolled his eyes, “ thought you were going to wait in the car while I said my very mushy romantic goodbyes to my boyfriend” he mocked 

“ Yeah the dispatch called they needed us back,” she said with an awkward tone and a very serious frown. He knew exactly why they needed them back for, 

“ I’ll be there in a minute, “ he said “ get the car ready?” he asked, receiving a nod. 

“Sure,” she said and turned to TK, “ You!” she pointed with a playful smile on her face, “ Stop throwing yourself into danger will you? I can’t take Carlos' worries anymore,” she said and walked back to the car. 

“You got it!” he exclaimed. 

“ Very brave boyfriend you have officer Reyes,” Tommy said walking to them “ You should be proud of him” 

“I am,” he said, “I just worry a lot for him, I kind of like him in one piece” he joked and kissed TK’s head. 

Tommy laughed and patted TK in the arm, “Congratulations TK, you did something amazing today.” she said as she walked away. 

“I should get going caríño,” Carlos said, helping Tk stand up, he looked exhausted. “ I’ll see you later?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered smiling at him, “ be careful?” 

Carlos smiled, “ Now this is just funny” he commented laughing nodding. “ I will be careful” 

TK got close to kiss him but they were interrupted by the honking of the patrol car. 

“CARLOS WE GOT TO GO!” Mya yelled sticking her head through the window “STOP MAKING EYES WITH YOUR MAN!” 

“ I hate this woman” Carlos murmured closing his eyes embarrassed,

“No you don’t,” TK answered delighted with the spectacle Mya was putting on 

“ Love you” Carlos murmured as he briefly kissed TK on the lips

“Love you too!” he said smiling and going back to his crew. 

He had loved what happened today, maybe not the mortal danger he had put himself in but the feeling of saving someone’s life, not as a firefighter but as a paramedic. 

He had so much to think about. 

He looked back at Carlos’s patrol car, he could see Mya and him arguing, both smiling and laughing. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Andy about the antiques their significant others got into today.

He might leave the part where he risked his life out of the story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Andy is Mya's significant other because she is bisexual in my mind and we will get to see her more in the next chapter where TK actually talks to Carlos about the pregnancy and him thinking of applying for the paramedic position.


End file.
